La princesse déchue
by lier90912
Summary: Link, ayant maintenant retrouvé la mémoire, se dirige vers le château, la rage au ventre, pour y affronter Ganon et libérer la princesse. Cependant, lorsqu'il arrive, il découvre que celle-ci a changé... d'une façon dont il ne s'attendait pas. Oneshot classé T pour language ordurier et violence intense.


**Hey, yo tout le monde!**

**Voici un oneshot qui m'est venu à l'esprit en naviguant sur Pinterest (non, je n'ai pas 40 ans) et je ne pouvais pas me le sortir de la tête.**

**Image de couverture par 朱里/shuri**.

_**The Legend of Zelda **_**ainsi que tous ses personnages appartiennent à Nintendo.**

* * *

_Un rayon de lumière n'est jamais à l'abris des ombres, tout comme personne n'est à l'abris du mal qui ronge le coeur de tous les hommes._

* * *

**La princesse déchue**

Il y était presque, encore un peu et il la retrouverait. Celle qui avait guidé ses pas tout au long de son voyage. Celle à qui il avait dédié sa vie. Celle pour qui il s'était sacrifié, cent ans auparavant.

Link accéléra sa course vers le Sanctuaire du château d'Hyrule. Ganon s'y trouvait, il le _sentait_. Zelda s'y trouvait, il le _savait_. Lorsqu'il avait retrouvé le dernier souvenir, tout lui était revenu et il avait compris la nature de la force qui le poussait vers l'avant. Cette même force qui lui avait permis de survivre à la sécheresse atroce du désert, à la chaleur mortelle du volcan, au froid glacial des montagnes et aux torrents déchaînés des rivières. Il avait sentit un sentiment longtemps oublié renaître en lui, un sentiment plus fort que la mort, et avec lui, un nouveau: la rage. La rage pour cette créature apparue de nulle part et qui lui avait tout pris. Link arriva à l'entrée du Sanctuaire et ralentit. Il prit une profonde inspiration et entra.

Un genre de cocon rouge brillant était suspendu au plafond de la pièce en ruine. L'étrange masse gélatineuse pulsait comme un coeur qui bat. Quelque chose était à l'intérieur, quelque chose de gros.

"Link… Link… Link!" Le jeune Héro sentit son coeur accélérer en entendant sa voix. "Je n'arrive plus à le retenir! Il devient trop puissant! Lin…"

Soudain, un rayon laser doré sortit de la monstruosité et balaya la salle. Link aurait été décapité s'il n'avait pas plongé sur le côté. Le laser disparu et le cocon enfla et pulsa plus fort, avant d'éclater. Le coeur de Link s'arrêta.

Elle était là, sa longue chevelure d'or flottant autour d'elle, la nimbant d'une aura divine. Ses mains jointes devant sa poitrine, ses yeux fermés et sa robe d'un blanc éclatant, elle descendait doucement telle une déesse se moquant de la gravité.

"Zelda!" cria Link en s'élançant vers elle.

À la seconde où elle toucha le sol, il l'enveloppa de ses bras et serra son corps contre le sien. Il enfouit son visage dans sa chevelure blonde et l'enlaça plus fort; elle lui avait tant manqué. Zelda referma ses mains sur son dos, mais là où il s'attendait à sentir une chaleur s'en diffuser, il ressentit un froid si intense que ses cheveux se dressèrent sur sa nuque. Quelque chose clochait.

"Je t'ai attendu si longtemps…" dit la princesse d'une voix inhumaine. Il semblait qu'une autre voix plus grave parlait en une parfaite synchronisation avec celle de la jeune fille. Une voix qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle des gerudos, sauf qu'elle sonnait comme celle d'un homme.

Soudain, il sentit une vive douleur dans son dos, sa chair se déchirer et du sang chaud couler. Surpris, il relâcha son étreinte sur la princesse et fut aussitôt repoussé par une force invisible. Il s'écrasa sur le mur avant de s'écrouler à terre. La violence du choc lui avait coupé le souffle et il peinait à le reprendre.

"100 ans, Link…" repris Zelda de sa voix distordue. Link releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux de surprise et de terreur: des mèches noires traversaient maintenant la longue chevelure de la princesse, son teint avait blanchi jusqu'à en devenir livide, du sang (celui de Link) coulait le long de sa main comportant maintenant de longs ongles noirs acérés comme des griffes, un sourire dément sur son visage alors qu'elle se mit à lécher le sang sur sa main. "C'est long, 100 ans…" Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et le Héro sentit son sang figer dans ses veines: son oeil droit avait toujours sa couleur vert émeraude mais une lueur de folie y brillait, son oeil gauche… Bourgogne sombre, un iris ambre monstrueux, des craques partants de son orbite lézardaient une partie de son visage. Le même oeil que ceux qui avaient infestés le corps du dragon Naydra quand il avait été corrompu par Ganon. "Comment as-tu osé faire attendre une dame?" lança la fille avant d'éclater d'un rire dément... Un rire terrifiant…

Link avait compris; Ganon était en elle. "Zelda, tu est plus forte que lui…" commença le jeune hylien en se relevant. Ses côtes douloureuse le forçaient à s'appuyer contre le mur et il peinait à reprendre son souffle. "Tu doit le combattre, je t'en supplie."

"Mon pauvre Link, ce que tu peux être naïf." répondit Zelda en éclatant à nouveau d'un rire inhumain. "Qu'est ce qui te dit que j'ai envie de le combattre? Je suis enfin devenue ce que tout le monde attendait que je sois dès ma naissance: une arme. Une arme pour détruire ce qui ne peut pas être détruit. Ils attendaient de moi que je fasse l'impossible et qu'ont-ils fait pour que j'y parvienne? Ils m'ont forcé à prier dans l'eau glacée des sources jusqu'à l'évanouissement!" Elle criait, maintenant. "Et qu'est ce que ça a donné? Absolument rien! Le pire, c'est que j'ai été moi même assez sotte pour y croire, alors que tout ce que j'avais à faire, c'était d'accepter la vérité: Ganon ne peut pas être vaincu. Peu importe combien de fois on le scelle, il revient toujours plus puissant. Si on arrête de se débattre et qu'on accepte le fait qu'il est supérieur à nous, alors il n'y aura plus de guerre et Hyrule aura enfin la paix."

"Tu est devenue exactement le contraire de ce que nous attendions de toi!" cria désespérément Link. "Nous voulions que tu devienne une reine sage et aimante. Ton père t'aimais, Zelda. Nous t'aimions tous…" Link se mordit la lèvre. "Je t'aimais… et je t'aimes toujours. Je t'en supplie Zelda, il n'est pas trop tard."

Les lèvres de la princesse s'étirèrent en un sourire de compassion et une larme coula de son oeil droit. Elle tendit la main vers son chevalier. Link s'avança vers elle pour la prendre mais soudain, une boule de feu écarlate apparue dans la paume ouverte de Zelda et fila droit vers le Héro. Instinctivement, il plongea sur le côté pour l'esquiver mais hurla de douleur quand sa jambe gauche fut touchée par la boule de feu. Il la prit dans ses mains et la regarda; son pantalon n'avait rien mais il pouvait sentir sa peau brûlée former d'affreuses cloques en dessous.

"Oh, Link…" ricanna l'ancienne princesse, son sourire redevenu celui d'une psychopathe. "Ça fait 100 ans qu'il est trop tard." Son sourire s'élargit encore et deux autres boules de feu apparurent.

Le jeune homme serra les dents pour refouler la douleur et fit une roulade pour esquiver la première. Dégainant la Master Sword, il frappa la deuxième pour la dévier. Zelda en lança encore plus et Link répéta son action. Il enchaîna les coups encore et encore, augmentant son rythme en même temps que celui des sorts de la princesse. Il commença à s'essouffler mais resta concentré à dévier toutes les boules dans toutes les directions sauf vers la jeune fille. Aussi concentré qu'il était, il ne s'aperçut pas que Zelda lui envoyait un nouveau sort. Le tentacule, fait de la même gelée noire que celle qui recouvrait les murs du château, heurta son flanc de plein fouet et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout du Sanctuaire. Link sentit ses côtes se briser sous la violence brutale du coup, l'une d'elles avait percé sa peau et était visible de l'extérieur.

Zelda éclata de rire. "Mon pauvre Link, tu es si faible. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais abréger tes souffrances."

Link se sentit soulevé du sol et fut à nouveau projeté contre le mur opposé et le heurta violemment. Il s'étouffa et cracha une gerbe de sang. Il fut encore soulevé mais cette fois Zelda l'amena tout simplement devant elle et le maintint à sa hauteur.

"Regardez moi ça…" dit la fille corrompue d'un ton sarcastique. "Link, le grand Héro d'Hyrule choisi par la Lame Purificatrice n'est même pas capable de battre une _fille_. Si mon père t'avait vu dans cet état, il ne t'aurait jamais choisi comme mon chevalier personnel. Tu est trop faible."

Link sursauta et baissa les yeux pour regarder avec incrédulité le tentacule qui transperçait son torse et ressortait dans son dos. Il regarda Zelda dans les yeux et sentit sa bouche se remplir de sang. "Z...Z...Zelda…" dit faiblement le jeune homme. Un filet de sang coula de sa bouche et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. La princesse le lâcha et il heurta lourdement le sol. Sa vision s'obscurcit et il sombra dans le néant.

La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut un rire fou… Un rire inhumain...

* * *

_Link montait la garde, tous ses sens en alerte, prêt réagir au moindre signe de danger. Il faisait dos à Zelda qui priait dans la Source de la Force. Il devait aussi rester concentré et ne pas céder à l'envie de jeter un coup d'oeil en arrière. _

"_Le pouvoir du sceau... Il permet d'endiguer le Fléau et se transmet de mère en fille." dit la voix douce de la princesse dans son dos. "C'est un pouvoir sacré éveillé par la prière. C'est ce qu'on m'a toujours répété." Elle soupira. "Pourtant… Ma mère me parlait d'une force mystique qui l'habitait… et des voix mystiques qu'entendait ma grand-mère." _

_N'y tenant plus, Link tourna un peu la tête et il eut le souffle coupé. Zelda avait toujours été belle, mais là elle était tout bonnement éblouissante; ses longs cheveux d'or ruisselants d'eau semblaient nimbés d'une aura divine sous la lumière de la lune, sa silhouette gracieuse à moitié immergée dans l'eau de la source… Elle ressemblait à la réincarnation de la déesse Hylia elle-même. Le prodige sentit ses joues rougir mais il était incapable de détourner le regard._

"_Mais moi… Je ne ressens ni n'entends rien de tout cela." reprit Zelda, sa voix trahissant une grande détresse. "Mon Père m'a maintes fois réprimandée à ce sujet. «Ce n'est pas en perdant votre temps à jouer les chercheuses que vous éveillerez votre pouvoir!»" Elle avait imité la voix grave et pleine de reproches du roi. "Seulement…" Elle ferma les poings et frappa l'eau avec frustration. "J'ai beau prier de tout mon coeur depuis l'âge le plus tendre… et implorer la terre foulée par les anciens dieux… le pouvoir sacré ne s'est jamais manifesté." reprit elle, la voix tremblante et les bras refermés comme si elle essayait de se consoler elle même. "Alors dis-moi…" _

_Link, interpellé, se retourna._

"_Que puis-je faire de plus?" demanda Zelda avant que sa voix ne se brise et qu'elle ne se mette à sangloter. Elle pleura doucement, les larmes coulaient abondamment sur son visage et le mutisme habituel de Link ne ferait qu'augmenter leur flot. Soudain, elle sentit une main chaude et réconfortante se poser doucement sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et vit Link, immergé dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille, qui la regardait avec des yeux emplis de compassion et de tendresse. La fille remarqua qu'il s'était séparé de la Master Sword, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais, et l'avait laissé à son précédent poste de garde._

"_Ne vous mettez pas autant de pression, princesse." dit-il d'une voix douce et chaleureuse. "Vous y parviendrez, j'en suis certain."_

_Zelda se jeta dans les bras de Link et le serra désespérément, enfouissant son visage dans le torse du jeune homme. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle sombrerait dans le vide et tomberait pour l'éternité si elle le lâchait. Le prodige referma un bras sur le dos de la princesse et caressa sa chevelure d'or de sa main libre._

_Il étreignit et berça ainsi la jeune fille pendant un moment, puis il la repoussa un peu. Il mit un doigt en dessous du menton de Zelda, lui releva doucement le visage et l'embrassa._

_Zelda fut d'abord surprise mais relaxa rapidement. Les larmes revinrent, mais pas des larmes de chagrin, des larmes de pur bonheur; cette passion qu'elle ressentait pour Link depuis le jour où il l'avait sauvée des lames des Yiga, il la ressentait aussi… Elle caressa doucement la joue de son chevalier et lui rendit passionnément son baiser, se laissant emporter par le torrent d'amour et de tendresse qui se déversait en elle._

_Les deux amoureux restèrent uni ainsi longtemps…_

* * *

Tout était noir, il était étendu dans une obscurité totale. Rien n'existait, il n'y avait plus que la douleur. Link était étendu au sol et sentait la vie quitter son corps mutilé en même temps qu'il se vidait de son sang. Un trou béant dans son torse, une côte sortant à moitié de de son flanc et la plupart de ses os brisés, le Héro était effectivement mal en point.

_Pourquoi s'accrocher?_ pensa Link. _Pourquoi ne pas tout lâcher? Plus de combats, plus de problèmes… Juste lâcher prise…_

Le jeune hylien mourant toussa et du sang jaillit encore de sa bouche. Soudain, une douce lumière bleue se mit à briller. Link sentit sa tête reposer sur quelque chose et une main passer doucement dans ses cheveux. Il leva les yeux et regarda Mipha lui sourire tendrement. La tête du jeune homme reposait sur les cuisses recouvertes de douces écaille brillantes de la défunte zora.

"En effet, Link, pourquoi continuer?" lui demanda-t-elle de sa voix douce.

"J'ai échoué, Mipha." répondit faiblement Link. "Ganon a gagné…" Une larme roula sur sa joue.

Mipha enleva sa main de la chevelure du chevalier, chassa cette larme et caressa sa joue. "Il a gagné car tu l'a laissé gagner. Tu dois te battre, Link."

Link secoua la tête. "Je ne pourrais jamais faire de mal à Zelda. Détruire Ganon serait la tuer elle. Je…" sa voix se brisa.

"Link, Ganon s'est emparé de son corps et même s'il est maintenant impossible de la ramener à la raison, Zelda est toujours là, submergée par le mal. Elle souffre d'être impuissante, elle souffre de te faire du mal… et cette souffrance continuera tant que tu n'y mettra pas fin. Toi seul peux le faire." affirma la jeune zora avec conviction. Puis, se radoucissant, elle continua: "J'ai toujours su que ton coeur ne m'appartenait pas. Tu l'avais déjà donné à Zelda. Mais malgré cela, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer et je t'aimerai toujours, peu importe les choix que tu feras. Souviens-toi aussi que…" Mipha se pencha en avant pour déposer un baiser sur le front de Link et chuchota: "_Je te protégerai."_

* * *

Link prit une grande bouffée d'air alors qu'il sentait son corps guérir. Sa côte reprit sa place, ses coupures et blessures cicatrisèrent et ses os brisés se ressoudèrent. Il se releva lentement et fixa la princesse, toujours debout devant lui, son sourire d'illuminée n'avait pas quitté son visage.

"J'avais oublié cette salope." Elle éclata de rire et ajouta: "Peu importe, je pourrai m'amuser plus longtemps avec toi!" Sur ce, elle envoya une boule de feu.

Le jeune hylien l'esquiva et lança avec une voix forte: "Zelda, si tu es encore là, si tu peux m'entendre, écoute-moi! Tu es plus forte que lui, tu peux le combattre!" Il fit un salto pour éviter un tentacule. "Je t'en supplie, reviens… J'ai besoin de toi."

La fille ricana. "L'ancienne Zelda n'existe plus…"

Une larme roula sur la joue de Link. "Alors je ferai mon devoir." Il se mit en garde, tenant fermement la Master Sword.

Les deux se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un moment; elle, souriant, et lui, pleurant. Puis Zelda attaqua; elle lança deux tentacules en même temps. Link s'y attendait. Il tournoya, tranchant les deux tentacules, et invoqua la Colère d'Urbosa. Un éclair apparut de nulle part frappa la princesse qui hurla de douleur et le Héro sentit son coeur se serrer.

Tout se passa au ralenti; Link s'élança vers Zelda et la Master Sword fendit l'air. Son regard croisa l'oeil encore normal de la princesse et il sentit sa résolution faillir. Sa lame dévia et, au lieu de lui transpercer le coeur, lui entailla profondément l'épaule. Elle grogna de douleur et Link fut propulsé en arrière par une force invisible. Il freina avec ses bottes et fixa Zelda.

"Espèce de bâtard!" cria-t-elle, un rictus de rage et de douleur sur son visage. "Meurs!" Elle tendit son corps et lança une autre onde de choc, cependant Link était prêt.

Il sprinta à la rencontre de l'onde de choc qui fut absorbée par le Bouclier de Daruk. Il continua de courir vers Zelda et, du coin de l'oeil, aperçu un tentacule qui fondait droit sur lui. Au dernier moment, il utilisa la Rage de Revali pour se propulser dans les airs, fit un salto et retomba sur ses pieds derrière la princesse. Une autre larme roula sur joue.

"Pardonne-moi…" murmura-t-il.

Elle se retourna et il frappa. Zelda écarquilla les yeux et fixa avec stupéfaction la lame qui lui transperçait le coeur. Elle regarda Link et s'effondra. Celui-ci tomba sur ses genoux et la prit dans ses bras, ne retenant plus ses larmes. Zelda respirait avec difficulté, un filet de sang coula de sa bouche tandis que le mal quittait peu à peu son corps. Ses cheveux reprirent leur couleur dorée, son oeil droit redevint émeraude et les craques sur son visage disparurent. Elle le regarda et ses yeux s'adoucirent. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en sourire tendre et chaleureux. Elle leva la main et caressa la joue du jeune homme. Les larmes de Link se transformèrent en un torrent.

"Link…" souffla la mourante.

"Je suis désolé… Tout est de ma faute." sanglota-t-il.

Zelda secoua doucement la tête. "Non, Link… Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait… tu as sauvé Hyrule… tu m'as sauvée, moi." Puis un soupir, une expiration, un murmure: "Je t'aime." Sa main glissa de la joue du Héro et tomba inerte, ses yeux devinrent vitreux.

Link serra le corps sans vie contre le sien et fut secoué de sanglots incontrôlables. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et hurla sa détresse vers les cieux.

* * *

**Bon, ben voilà… **

**J'aimerais que vous me laissiez une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ou quel effet cette histoire a eue sur vous. J'aurai atteint mon objectif si j'ai réussi à faire pleurer au moins une personne.**

**J'ai pas mal rien d'autre à dire, à part vous souhaiter de joyeuses fêtes.**

**À bientôt dans de nouvelles histoires.**

_**Lier90912**_


End file.
